Finland ball
GO TO THE BOTTOM FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE. Finland_ball is a scratch mapper who had been banned 18 times, a record in the SMC. He was the first mapper to create a "Mapper Wars" type project on scratch (this project), called "Alternate Future of Mappers". He is a centre-leftist mapper who thinks democracy is the best. He has some quite low self-esteem, is emotionally unstable, has depression, severe anxiety, and semi-anorexia, or pre-anorexia. Other than his problems, he enjoys mapping, playing piano, reading, playing games, storm tracking, talking with online friends, and a couple of other things. Involved wars Finn was involved in many wars, including: The Mapporkommuniti War The Second Mapporkommuniti War Potato War First Great Mapper War Second Great Mapper War Ervenion Conflict Third Great Mapper War Fourth Great Mapper War Finlandian Civil War Plenty of others; these are the main ones. Other Facts Many people considered Finn as one of the "SMC Superpowers", the most powerful and influential mappers. History Finn's birthday is on February 1st. Idk why I put that, I just did. Finn first joined scratch on an account called "pokemonmaster090909", his old Roblox username. His first project was actually not a mapping project, but a hurricane project he had made. His first mapping project was actually "Alternate Future of a New Planet". This mapping episode used the classing "press space to advance" method, which is very rare in modern mapping. At the time, Finn was unknown within the SMC, but quickly started getting recognition after he released his first AFoE, titled "Alternate Future of Europe Ep: 1, which was moderately popular for that time. He continued to gain popularity after releasing more AFoE and AFoNP. Ded-ded-ded-ded Era Pokemonmaster090909 continued to map, and really enjoyed it, until the First Mapporkommuniti War. During that war, he was actually the main enemy, also known as ded-ded-ded-ded. Ded-ded-ded-ded was a "hacker" on scratch, which he obviously wasn't, It was just him and a bunch of others being stupid and thinking they actually got hacked. Ded-ded-ded-ded was only created because he was salty for getting kicked out of a studio (true story). So, he made an alt account, known as "ded-ded-ded-ded". He attempted to rejoin the studio as that account, attempting to fool the leaders of it. He did not. Thus, the start of his wrath began. He decided to "hack" the studio, by pretending to screw around with it. Since he was still a manager of the studio, he almost completely destroyed it. And better yet, everyone believed he hacked it. Later, the creators of the studio told the leaders and members of Mapporkommuniti, the greatest mapping studio at the time. The studio went on code red, and after a few days of silence, ded-ded-ded-ded attacked. Pokemonmaster090909 pretended to have been hacked by ded-ded-ded-ded, and almost completely destroyed Mapporkommuniti. After almost a month of this, ded-ded-ded-ded was banned, as well as pokemonmaster090909. This was Finn’s very first ban. Great Silence EraCategory:American MappersCategory:Mappers After pokemonmaster090909 was banned, Finn entered the "Great Silence Era", a time where Finn was banned. During this time, Finn got even more interested in weather, mainly hurricanes and tornadoes. Finn also started to track weather as a hobby, instead of mapping. This "Great Silence Era" lasted for about 4 months after the ban. Shrek_Muffins and Finland_ball Era At school, Finn's class made a scratch class, and then Finn made "Shrek_Muffins", the well-known school account of Finn's. It's also the only account of his that hasn't been banned. That same day, he made "Finland_ball, the account he still uses to this day. This was most definitely his greatest era. During this time, he quickly started to regain his popularity, and made friends with mappers such as Ontario_Mapping, Enjania, ScratchMapping, and later on, people like Rem889. He made at least 40 or more mapping projects during this time, until he got banned yet again. Modern Era The modern Era of Finland_ball is the Era currently happening. It includes the accounts of FinnMapping, as well as the unbanned version of Finland_ball. As of March 2019, Finn has decided to halt hit mapping creations, while he decides to get used to the 3.0 editor. He recently released a mapping game that is a WIP and won't be fully released any time soon. He remains one of the top 25 most followed mappers, behind OSimulators, and ahead of Ontario_Mapping. In early April 2019, Finn downloaded the 2.0 editor, which means he can now work on mapping projects, and is planning something currently. He has also lost he relations with Ontario_Mapping. YouTube War with Rem = Main article on FinnMapping vs The Rem889 = Finn is one of the main competitors in the YouTube war with Rem. The other one being rem himself. This war is a YouTube-only war, involving only members on YouTube, not scratch. Finn has surpassed Rem in views, but still remains behind in subscribers. He passed him twice for about 2-5 minutes on 24th April at 8:24 PM and 8:27 PM accordingly. They had been tied with 15 subscribers until Rem gained one more, giving the full lead. Civil War The Finlandian Civil War is an ongoing civil war between three sides: Hypochondria, Depression, and Finn himself. Jokes Recently, Finn has somewhat become a meme within the SMC. Many jokes are about his attempt at hacking the SMC during the The Mapporkommuniti War, as well as his emotional state and relations with others. He personally doesn’t take it personally, but a lot of people believe he does. Some people in the SMC joke about his absolute weirdness when it comes to commenting. Personal Life Finland_ball, or widely know by the nickname "Finn", is a pubescent male currently residing in North Carolina, United States. He is widely interested in subjects such as science and social studies, particularly weather and history/geography. Other than mapping, Finn enjoys tracking weather, coming up with fictional scenarios, playing video games, and making YouTube videos under the account "FinnMapping" He also has a Reddit, DeviantArt, Discord, and Pixilart account. Finn is very patriotic to his country, state, and city. In his "Alternate Future of SC", he is a bit bias toward "Metrolina", the area of NC he lives in. In the episode, Metrolina invades near counties, helping Greenville and Charleston along the way. At school, he is typically an average-above average student, usually getting not lower than an 80 in his grades. He has few friends that aren't online, which is a plausible trigger for his anxiety and depression. He has overall mixed feelings about school. He dislikes it because it triggers his anxiety and depression due to stress and pressure from his peers and teachers, as well as class presentations where he has to present in front of the class. He enjoys it because it's the only time he gets to see his friends, and also because he gets to fool around and almost forget about his problems for a time. When he isn't online, Finn typically has a kind and somewhat caring feeling towards his friends, while he usually doesn't talk to anyone else and keeps things to himself. He is "the quiet kid" according to the students in his Drama class. He is not very out-going and is very introverted and shy. Online, he usually seems to be the normal type of person. He does not do any activities outside of school, except piano. He does enjoy playing piano but he thinks he sucks at it. Relations With Others List of Friends and Enemies Friends * Mopscrub - A very nice person who recently started mapping again. He is often weird but is serious when it's the time to be. * Enjania - Another nice person and an amazing mapper. He makes really good polandball art and was likely one of the most important mappers in the history of the SMC. * FNAFfunny - Larger mapper who is inactive on scratch but active on discord. We often talk and he's really nice and has a good sense of humor. * ScratchMapping - Another amazing mapper who is also nice and funny. We talk a lot on discord. * Cyphercat - We've not been as linked to each other as we had been, but we still talk sometimes on discord. Very nice person and absolutely amazing artist. Neutral * Rem889 - I think we’re better in terms of relations now than we have been, though we are still at each other’s necks and out relations are still tense. * OntarioMapping - A sometimes stupid and annoying user, but is great on scratch and is a great mapper. Sure, we've had our conflicts, but in the end we still sometimes talk on discord and on scratch. We're trying to improve our relations with each other. * WisestMiner888 - I think we both dislike each other, probably him more than me, but we are collabing and trying to improve our relations. Pretty decent mapper and okay person. Dislikes * Vojvodina - Meh, you said that you’re fine with me. You started a war between Dominica for being correct. Pretty fucking sad. * Vendetta - Fuck you. You tried to frame me for raiding the wiki, which I didn’t. Thankfully, the rest of the SMC believed me and mostly forgot about it. * Finland_ball - You know why you’re here! Final Goodbyes... I am Finn, one of the six mappers who decided to end the SMC. I am the mapper who came up with the idea of ending it in the first place. I started mapping in 2016, on an account known as "pokemonmaster090909", my old roblox account. I first saw a mapping project on scratch when i saw a user by the name of "FlameOfTheLoviant" or whatever it was. I thought mapping on scratch seemed really cool, so i did it for myself. In late 2016, I released my first mapping project. I had joined the SMC. In about a month, I was well-known. I was popular. I got mostly good replies on my mapping projects by users such as ScratchMapping, who still maps to this day. I joined a studio known as "Mapporkommuniti". I very much enjoyed this studio, and I even made "Mapporkommuniti: The Movie", which was likely the largest mapping project at the time, with over 100 slides. It included mapping, as well as some polandball animations of Mapporkommuniti. In 2017, tragedy struck the studio, with ded-ded-ded-ded attacking the studio and so called "hacking" mappers there. Nobody knew that it was me, so I was banned from scratch. I was banned for four months. When I came back, I made the account Finland_ball, which is what I still use today. People began to forgive me quickly after finding out that I destroyed Mapporkommuniti. Again, I began to grow. A new, better era of me started. Over this time, I released around 40 mapping projects, and plenty of other weather and polandball animations. I started to get to know mappers such as Ontario, Enjania, Axel, JYA, and plenty of others. I loved it. This was likely the peak of my life. Though, in August, I started to began my depressive living style. I started to self-harm and have suicidal thoughts. Though, this didn't stop my scratch life. In September or October, I was banned yet again. I made a new account known as "FinnMapping". I continued to map with motivation. FinnMapping was around until January of 2019. In March of 2019, I started having hypochondria, a type of anxiety disorder. I revealed my suicidal tendencies to the SMC, and I was severely mocked and alienated. Though, after some time, some mappers started to regain relations. After witnessing all 4 Great Mapper Wars, 2 Mapporkommuniti Wars, depression, anxiety, up and downs, and of course, the community that was the SMC, we are now here. June 27th, 2019 (as of writing this). I have nearly 110 followers and multiple friends from the SMC. I am very glad to be a part of this community. Thank you again to Seany10, the founder of the SMC. Thank to Rem for this amazing wiki, thank you Enjania for the discord server. Most importantly, thank you everyone in the SMC, you guys are likely the best friends i've ever had in my entire life. Now, let us put down this community, peacefully. Goodbye, SMC. You will be missed by many. -Finn. Please view this project for more information: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/318809773 Category:2017er's Category:Century Mappers Category:Controversial Mappers Category:Controversial Entities Category:Depressed Mappers Category:Atheist